


Gifted

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Best Friends, F/M, Marvel Inspired, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke convinces her best friend, Wells, to explore a closed off tunnel before it is destroyed the next morning. Things instantly go wrong when the whole place starts to tremble, leaving one of them in a dangerous place and the other guilty and afraid.





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/gifts).



            “Are you sure we’re allowed to be down here.” Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friend Wells. He even more cautious than she was, and that was saying a lot. They were currently in some underground networking she heard her dad talking about with his clients. It was set to be demolished tomorrow morning and Clarke wanted to check it out before then.

            “No Wells, we’re not allowed down here. That’s kind of the whole point.” She smirked, Well’s only huffed, wiping spiderwebs out of his face. She could tell he was annoyed to go on another one of her _crazy adventures_ , as he put it. Clarke couldn’t help it though, she knew she was meant for more than just dinner parties and expensive dresses. She kind of felt bad for Wells, if they were caught he’d receive the most heat, along with his father, the mayor of Clarke’s small town, Arkadia.

            Clarke and Wells halted as the tunnel began to shake slightly. They looked at each other wide-eyed, before grabbing on the wall for stability. The whole place was trembling now, rocks sliding off the wall making loud noises as they hit the ground. Clarke’s eyes widened in panic as her lantern was crushed by the ruble and her and Wells were left in the dark.

            Thankfully, the shaking stopped. Clarke’s heart was beating abnormally fast, her palms sweating, and tears running down her eyes. She hated that she always seemed to cry when she was scared, it showed weakness, something she never wanted to be. Her thoughts were interrupted by groaning in the shadows. Wells.

            “Wells, are you alright?” She called out, walking slowly to where she remembered him to be. When he didn’t answer right away, Clarke began to panic even more. “Wells, answer me.” She shouted, her voice bouncing off the unstable walls surrounding her.

            “I can’t move my leg. I think something’s on top of it.” His voice was shaky and broken, Clarke sighed with relief just to hear his voice though. Clarke ran and was now crouched next to her best friend.

            “Okay, stay calm, I’m going to remove the rock from off of your leg. This is going to hurt. A lot.” Clarke warned, pulling up her sleeves and placing her hands on the rock.

            “Thank for the reassurance Clarke, next time you’re in-Jesus Christ!” Wells hissed as the rock was removed. Instantly started pouring from his leg, having no pressure on it to stop the flow.

            “Okay. Um. It’s going to be okay.” She said, her hands trembling as she took off her hoodie and applied pressure to his wound.

            “Real convincing.” He joked. Clarke smiled lightly.

            She could feel how much blood was pouring out of his wound. She wasn’t sure what to do to stop it. It was soaking right through her hoodie, her phone was dead, and she couldn’t see anything. Overall, this was a disaster.

            Clarke rubbed her hand down her face and sighed deeply, trying to think. She could try carrying him out of her but even she knew she couldn’t carry Wells’ 210-pound, 6 foot 2 frame.

            “Clarke.” Well’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. Clarke turned her head slightly, trying to find his eyes in all this darkness. “Get out of here. I think it was an earthquake, and it’ll probably have aftershocks. Leave before you get hurt.” Clarke could hear the strain in his voice as if it physically hurt him to say this.

            “If you think I’m leaving you, then you’re insane. I would never.” Clarke wanted to shout. After everything, he thinks she would leave him here to die. Her face turned red in anger, not at Wells, but at the situation.

            “Clarke please.” He begged.

            “I am not leaving you!” She did shout this time. She felt Wells wince under her touch.

            “Okay.” He whispered, probably too tired to argue. Clarke brought her hand up to his neck, feeling his pulse. It was weak, he wasn’t going to last much longer if she didn’t do something.

            “Hey. Wells.” She was shaking him slightly, trying to get him to wake up. “Wells please don’t do this me. I won’t be able to handle this.” She coughed, tears streaming harshly down her cheeks, cutting her face like glass. It was painful, so damn pain, to watch her best friend lay here unconscious while she did nothing.

            Suddenly, the place started shaking again, louder and more violent this time. She couldn’t hear anything but the sound of her own heartbeat. She quickly flopped her body on top of Wells, protecting him from any rock that would fall.

            “Clarke, you gotta get out of here,” Wells whispered, slowly lifting his hands to palm her cheek. She felt a sticky, wet substance where he placed his hand. She assumed it was blood if the metallic smell was anything to go by.

            “I said I am not leaving you here to die.” She screamed, pulling her vocal chords painfully. She was full on sobbing at this point, her whole body shaking with fear and sorrow.

            “You should listen to him, princess.” At the sound of the deep voice, Clarke’s whipped her head around quickly. There was a man standing close by. She would’ve been frightened if this didn’t mean that there was help now.

            “Oh, thank god! Clarke leaped up at the man, wrapping her arms around his waist before pulling away. “I need your help. I just need you to carry my friend out of here. Please.” Clarke begged, cries still emitting from her lips. The shaking was still happening, and Clarke wasn’t sure how long Wells had left.

            “You need to stop crying.” He said sternly, holding onto to Clarke’s shoulders. She looked at him with a confused expression, wiping her eyes.

            “What?”

            “This is all you. You need to control it. Focus on something that makes you feel calm and it will stop.” He said, almost sounding concerned.

            “What are you talking about. We need to get him out of here now.” She was getting angry now. If this man wasn’t going to help her then they the hell was he here.

            “Princess, as soon as you walked in this tunnel, your abilities were activated. These tremors, they’re coming from you. From your emotions. Stop crying, calm down, and we can get out of here alive.” He must have noticed the disbelief in her eyes because he quickly added, “Just trust me.” softly.

            Clarke nodded, even though she was sure he couldn’t see her, and took a deep breath, trying her calm her heart. She pictured the ocean, the waves lapping around each other. Herself sitting on a beach towel, sketching the seagulls while her father drew plans for whatever he was building next. This seemed to work because soon enough, Clarke’s tears were replaced with a small smile and the shaking stopped.

            “I-I don’t understand,” Clarke said shakily.

            “It doesn’t matter. We need to get out of here.” The man said, bending down to pick up Wells. Wells grunted softly, opening his eyes a little, before closing them again. At least he was alive.

            “We can’t even see anything. How are we supposed to get out of here?” Her voice was harsh in her throat as she spoke.

            “Leave that to me.” He said before lifting his hand and emanating a powerful light from his palm. Clarke’s eyes widened in shock as he did this. She looked up at the man carrying her best friend. He was younger than she thought, probably only a few years older than she was. Freckled dotted his tan skin like constellations and Clarke’s hands were itching to draw each and every one of them. He was beautiful, she couldn’t even deny that. He smirked at her expression, knowing exactly what she was doing.

            “Let’s get out of here.” Clarke flushed. He only nodded and proceeded forward.

            It didn’t take them long to get out of the cave, probably only forty-five minutes. It would’ve been less if Wells hadn’t woken up multiple times screaming in pain. Once they reached the surface, Clarke sighed deeply with relief. She instantly pulled out her phone, dialing the emergency services for Wells’ injuries. Clarke looked up from her phone to thank the man who helped her but he was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

 

 


End file.
